pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars: The Video Game
Cars: The Video Game is a video game that was released in June 2006. It was the first Pixar video game based upon the movie. The game takes place after the movie, as players take the role as Lightning McQueen or any of the characters, as they prepares for the next Piston Cup season, as well as racing new competitors. Plot The plot of Cars: The Video Game happens after the movie. It starts with Lightning McQueen being in a race called the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. However, it turns out to be just a dream. Lightning decides to have the race sometime. Also, his next Piston Cup season was starting soon, so he had to get ready. Soon, Sally asks Lightning for a date when Mia and Tia came also asking for a date. Sally decides to solve the problem by having a race. They did race, and Sally won, so she and Lightning are going to go on a date soon. Soon after that, Lightning met Doc at Willy's Butte, where he taught him how to take a turn on dirt. Then they went to the first race at Palm Mile Speedway. After the race, they came back to Radiator Springs, where Fillmore gave Lightning some of his super-octane boost juice, which gives him a boost meter. They test it with a race. After that race, Lightning got a full batch of the boost juice. Then Lightning went to meet Sarge to get his ability tested with 3 obstacle courses and a race. After that, Lightning's second Piston Cup race at Motor City Speedway of the South. They came back to Radiator Springs, where it was night. Mater taught Lightning how to drive backwards with a little track. Then Lightning went to go meet Sheriff. They talked about the time Lightning wrecked the town. Sheriff thinks Lightning challenged him to a rematch, so they did with a race. Lightning won that race, then he went to Ornament Valley. Mater was getting ready for his big race at the Rustbucket Stadium. When he won, he got a cup award, which he gave to Lightning. Now Lightning had 2 boost meters (i really do not know why). Then Lightning went to his third Piston Cup race at Sun Valley Raceway. When Lightning came back from the race, he and Sally went on the date that Sally won earlier in the story. They raced through Tailfin Pass to the Wheel Well Motel After their date, Lightning was about to go back to Radiator Springs, when he came upon the Delinquent Road Hazards, who wouldn't let him to a section of Tailfin Pass. Lightning challenges them to a race, and if he wins, they will let him pass, and Boost will give him a boost tank. Lightning won the race, so Boost had to give up one of his boost tanks, and they drove away. Lightning now had 3 boost meters. Then he went to Ornament Valley, where he met Vince, Barry, and Sonny. Then Chick came and challenged them to a race. After the race, which Lightning won, they said that they will see each other at the stadium. Chick replies that he will see Lightning, if he makes it there. That left Lightning puzzled. Meanwhile, Mack was driving along the interstate when the Delinquent Road Hazards planned to rob him. DJ put him to sleep, Boost jumped on top of him using a ramp pulled by Snot Rod, causing the door to open, then Wingo grabbed all the falling stuff out. Mack got woke up by Snot Rod, and realized what happened, so he called Sheriff, telling him about the incident. Sheriff tells Lightning, so Lightning goes to the interstate to strike back at the Delinquent Road Hazards. Lightning gets his stuff back, and the Delinquent Road Hazards get put in jail. Then he went with Mack to the next Piston Cup race at Smasherville International Speedway. Lightning wins the race, and Chick was accusing him of being lucky. Darrell Cartrip was there too. Lightning decides to challenge Chick to a race called the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Chick accepts the challenge, and Darrell also hosts the race along with Mater. There were 3 races happening, one in Radiator Springs, the 2nd in Tailfin Pass, and the 3rd in Ornament Valley. After that came the final Piston Cup race in Los Angeles International Speedway. Lightning wins the race and his first Piston Cup. When Lightning came back to Radiator Springs, he, Mater, Sally, and Doc get ready to go for a road trip, and Lightning puts his Piston Cup next to Doc's Piston Cups. Disney Infinity Cars #Welcome to Radiator Springs #Exploration is Key #Towed #Howdy Mater #Crashing Radiator Springs #Shifting Shiftwell #Jump Tricks #Francesco Arrives #Francesco Continues #Monster Truck Introduction #Monster Truck Racing #Crystal McQueen #Fail-Tastic #Mines and Gatling Guns #Racer Challenge #Racing Sauce Boss #Racing Sauce #Racing Boss Characters Returning to the Game *Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) *Mater (Larry the Cable Guy) *Sally Carrera (Bonnie Hunt) *Doc Hudson (Paul Newman) *Mack (John Ratzenberger) *Luigi (Tony Shalhoub) *Guido (Guido Quaroni) *Ramone (Cheech Marin) *Flo (Jenifer Lewis) *Sheriff (Michael Wallis) *Sarge (Paul Dooley) *Fillmore (George Carlin) *Lizzie (Katherine Helmond) *The King (Richard Petty) *Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) *Darrell Cartrip (Darrell Waltrip) *Mia and Tia (Lindsey Collins and Elissa Knight) *Boost (Jonas Rivera) *DJ (E.J. Holowicki) *Wingo (Adrian Ochoa) *Snot Rod (Lou Romano) *Frank *Tractors *Al Oft *Stanley New to the Game *Fletcher *Gerald *El Guapo *Papo *Tommy Joe *Buford *Cletus *Lewis *Judd *Zeke *Vince *Sonny *Barry *Lenny *Sonny *Count Spatula *Ginormous *The Crippler Trivia *In the Xbox 360 version of the game, music doesn't play during the cut-scenes and end-scenes, while they do in other versions. *The Piston Cup racers have different numbers and names, but the same sponsors, compared to the movie. *The Triplet Arrows in Ornament Valley are inspired on the actual Twin Arrows of the U.S. Route 66. *The World's Largest Ball of Fan Belts, seen in Radiator Springs, is inspired by one of the various record fan belts. *The last stripes at each end of the repaved road are shaped like lightning bolts. Gallery 250px-Jud.png 300px-Barry-1-.jpg 300px-Lenny-1-.jpg 357669140 8a2834116f-1-.jpg 830px-TommyJoe-1-.png Delinquent Road Hazards by NaruHinaFanatic-1-.jpg El guapo-1-.jpg Palm Mile Speedway Loading Screen.png Papo-1-.jpg Sonny-2-.jpg Vince-1-.jpg Lizzie's Postcard Hunt.png 003.JPG 009.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-18-11h31m53s176.png John Wipeout.png External Links *http://carsvideogame.wikia.com Category:Video Games Category:Cars: The Video Game